Angel Tears
by the point
Summary: After witnessing Loyld's betrayal, Colette runs away with a broken heart. Years later, in a different world above the land, she has a new life... but one day, her past will catches up with her. Loyld x Colette OR Zelos x Colette!
1. The Betrayal

**Angel Tears**

**Chapter One: The Betrayal**

-

Two bird-like shadows skimmed across the land, over trees, hills, mountains, waters and cities. The transportation units hummed in the air as they flew in the sky, the wind whispering secrets as they soared. The Rheairds slid through the air like a hot knife through butter, so to speak.

A girl of sixteen held onto the blue rheaird as the wind whipped her blond tresses behind her, her blue eyes sparked of excitement and cheer. She wore clothing of white and blue, and pants of black. An intricate necklace of gold wound its way around her neck, and settled in the middle was a red jewel.

She loved riding the rheairds; they gave her a sense of flying-though she could fly just fine without it- and freedom. Her cheeks were blushed prettily as the cool air brushed against them. Everything was perfect.

She looked at the man riding beside her on the red rheaird and smiled more brightly.

"Yep, everything's perfect," she thought to herself upon meeting eyes with her companion.

Brown eyes that flashed with satisfaction caught hers, and he smiled back. His already unruly brown hair was blown into tangles as he did a spiral in midair with his rheaird to impress her. His suit of red and trousers of black matched his rheaird perfectly, showing off his attractive body.

Yes, the months of exsphere collecting had done them both very well.

They landed smoothly just outside of Iselia and jumped down from them. Not a word needed to be said to know what the other one was thinking as they entered the small village they grew up in. The chimneys spouted smoke and housewives were busy with their spring cleaning. Children were running about and men were fixing the damage the Winter had done.

"Do you think Genius and the Professor are here, Lloyd?" Colette Brunel asked.

Lloyd Irving was deep in thought and could not hear her, his eyes staring off in space.

"Lloyd?" she asked, confused.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her.

"Colette!" a little girl ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

Lloyd and Colette often came back to Iselia for various reasons. They would get tired and rest here. Their families lived in or nearby Iselia, and they visited friends. Now that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are one world, each taking up half of the Earth, Sheena, being the Ambassador of Peace, would come to Iselia often too. Zelos, Presea and Regal sometimes tagged along also.

"Hello Lily, and how are you?" she asked as she picked the little girl, with wide blue eyes and brown hair in ponytails, up.

"Good!"

"Been a good girl?" Lloyd asked cheerfully.

"Yep."

"Good to hear!" he exclaimed.

Colette let Lily down when they arrived at her house. All three said their salutations and went their separate ways. But before Lloyd disappeared from the road, he turned around and said with a lot of confidence, "Colette... I love you."

"I love you too, Lloyd."

When he was out of sight, Colette went into her childhood home and greeted, "Grandmother, Father, I'm home!"

"Oh, hello my dear. Sit, I've baked some cookies," Phaidra said as she set a plate of cookies on the table.

"Thank you!"

Colette took one and munched on it thoughtfully. Lately Lloyd's been different. He's been distant and yet he tries really hard to make her happy, more than usual anyways. Sometimes she would catch him making guilty looks towards her. He's hiding something. What that "something" was was unknown to her... and she's afraid to know.

Her unoccupied hand reached for the jewellery around her neck, and traced around the red gem. It was a special Key Crest called a Rune Crest made by Lloyd for her birthday. To her it was like a love token. While they hunted to get rid of exspheres, the group decided to leave theirs in place to battle out the remaining obstacles in their goals of a non-racist world. Though they didn't need to use them very often, only when dealing with over-powerful monsters in the wild.

Night came too fast for Colette as she kissed Frank, her father, and Phaidra, her grandmother, goodnight, and went upstairs to bed. Nothing exciting happened over the last few hours, she had hoped Lloyd would come to get her and spend some time with her besides exsphere hunting, or maybe Genius and Professor Raine had come to Iselia to rest from their own journey.

She lied there in her bed, covers drawn up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, she realized after an hour of nothing. She then decided to close her eyes and force herself to sleep, but she only saw Lloyd, like the other times.

_"Lloyd... I want to see you..."_

Colette got out of bed without another thought, the moonlight casting her shadow across the floor boards, and made her way to her window. She silently willed her translucent wings of violet and magenta to appear, showering sparkles around her. She tugged her pink and white pajamas close to her as she jumped out of the window and floated up with her wings flapping and raining glowing dust.

She traveled towards Dirk's, Lloyd's adopted father's, home. The wind caressed the seraphim in a motherly manner, embracing the angel as one of her own, as the blond flew with a smile on her face. Oh, how she loved flying. She then spotted Lloyd's home and dropped slowly down. She moved swiftly along the wind and glided to a stop just outside of Lloyd's bedroom window.

Colette was about to enter his room when she noticed his room was alit. She hid in the shadows, retracting her wings, when she heard a familiar voices of her friends, all sitting around the room and conversing about something. Why didn't Lloyd tell her the others were here?

"Lloyd, you can't keep this from her forever," Genius Sage said, looking at his uncertain best friend.

"You have to tell her Lloyd," came Professor Raine Sage's wise voice while brushing her silver-white hair out of her face.

Genius and Raine were syblings, Genius being younger than Lloyd and Raine being much older than both of them. The syblings both had silvery-white hair that drew to sharp points, blue eyes, pointed ears and elven blood flowing along with human blood in them. Genuis wore blue and harnessed the power of a kendama, and Raine wore a brownish-orange coat and weilded a staff.

"I... I-I can't," Lloyd finally replied, pacing back and forth in his room. "I love her..."

"And yet you keep this sin of yours going," Regal Bryan said, his hands still bound together with shackles.

Lord Regal Bryan had long, pale blue hair bound together with brown string. He wore a white shirt and brown cotton pants. His hands were bound together to represent the crime he had done in his past: he had killed his lover. Because of his bound hands, he could only use his legs and feet as weapons.

Lloyd stayed silent.

"Obviously this is killing you man," Zelos Wilder said.

Zelos was the Chosen from Tethe'alla and a lady's man, always ready to flirt, seduce and often spy. His long red hair ending in curls was held back by a white bandana. His whole attire was of pink and white, with black boots, and pink and black gloves. An intricate sword hung from his waist as well as some daggers. He wore golden necklaces and he was often found in the presence of the King of Tethe'alla. One could tell that he was very fit and cheery.

"Colette will find out sooner or later. The chances of sooner is 85, of later is 15. Tell her sooner and you'll have a better chance of her forgiving you," Presea said, sitting beside Genius, always so precise.

The young child that was really the age of 23, but lost time due to her past, had long pink hair in two ponytails and large, almost unemotional eyes. She wore a black dress with gloves to protect her hands from handing a battle axe.

_"This involves me!" _Colette thought, stunned.

She wanted to leap through that window and face all of them. But something pulled her back. The Cruxis Crystal around her neck started to burn her throat, but not very painfully, mind you, and directed her head to look into the shadows of the night.

She saw nothing, but then heard a slight shuffling in the bush.

_"What?" _she thought in bewilderment.

And then she saw it, saw her.

Sheena Fujibayashi, with her dark ebony hair in the unique style of a bun and her beautiful dark brown eyes, were sneaking towards Lloyd's house. Her perfect body wrapped in dark purple, and light weight made her silent and invisible to anyone, but Colette's senses were heightented by her burning exsphere.

The seraphim hugged closer into the shadow as Sheena jumped into Lloyd's room through the window, not seeing Colette at all.

"Hi everyone!" Sheena greeted.

Everyone greeted back, but could not do as well as Lloyd's welcome as Colette saw, with her own two eyes, him embrace the assassin with a kiss!

Colette's hands lifted to her wide mouth and stiffled a cry of shock and pain, her large blue eyes swirling with tears she was holding back. The two of them in the room broke apart, as the group stared at the two, wondering how to think.

_"How...?"_

"Sheena, we have to talk..." Lloyd's voice trailed off.

_"I was always there for him..."_

"Oh," the other replied, crestfallen.

_"I was always right beside him..."_

"You have to understand, Sheena-baby, a certain angel of ours will die if she knew about you two," Zelos said, for once being serious.

_"I was always there when he needed someone..."_

"I love you Lloyd," Sheena confessed, not for the first time.

_"I love you too Lloyd..."_

Lloyd's determined face faltered as he stuttered, "I-I-I... Sheena w-w-we... Colette w-w-will..." He breathed in deep and tried again, but was interrupted with another kiss... a very good kiss that sent his mind blowing and sizzeling in its aftermath, and when it was all over, all he could say was, "I guess we don't have to break it off yet..."

_"And you said that you loved me too Lloyd. You said that you **love** me! How could you do this to me... to **us**? How can you love me and be with another? **HOW! WHY?"**_

Tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks, the moonlight creating prisms of colours on her face. The exsphere finally stopped burning and was fastly cooling around her neck. Her heart shattered into a million of unrepairable pieces.

She looked to the sky and asked, "Oh Goddess Martel, what have I done for you to put the evil eye upon me? What did I do for you to curse me so? What possible reason is there to cast me aside from your favour?"

She opened her wings and flew off into the night, no one knew she was gone.

The stars were winking at her in her blurry vision, taunting and mocking her. The moon's light, once comforted her, seemed chilled and unwanted. Even the wind shunned her and thought nothing of her anymore.

Colette wept as she flew, anguish knawed at her heart. She shuddered, shivered and shook. This can not be happening to her! Lloyd loved her! He would never be cheating behind her back!

"Everything was a lie!" she shouted into the night as she hit turbulance.

The air heaved and accelerated, beating against her transparent wings, steering her off-course. She screamed as she struggled to right herself and gain back control of her wings. The world spun around her in a whirl of colous as the night suddenly turned day and she hit ground... hard.

She dared to open her eyes, but all was unclear and fuzzy. Before she knew it, everything went black...

-

**the point**


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

**Angel Tears**

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of a New Life**

-

Her eyelids lifted ever so often throughout the days of her healing. She saw different scenes like a still-life painting. People surrounding her. People carrying her. People bandaging her wounds. People feeding her. People keeping watch at her bedside.

All the pictures were too fast for her mind to process and she could only be awake for a small amount of time. Then she would go back to the world where darkness blanketed her, where she was never the Chosen from Sylvarant and where there was no Lloyd to make her promises of tomorrow and break them just yesterday. Everything was perfect in the empty world with no thought what-so-ever.

However, in this sick, cruel game of Martel's called life, she found herself staring at a cream coloured wall one morning. No one was in the room but her as she sat up with a great deal of difficulty. Her arms were wobbling from the weight she put on them and the world spun from the action she just preformed.

An old woman came in and cried softly, "Oh dear, you should still be resting, judging from your wounds and your fall."

The woman had gray hair in a bun and gray eyes. She wore a white robe and a golden belt weaved of cotton. Her face were lined with wrinkles that told a tale of many hardships and relief. Colette noticed in astonishment and through the fuzziness at the corners of her eyes, that this old woman had pointed ears.

"Here, dear," she said as she placed a bowl of warm broth in Colette's hands. "My name is Nellius Arian, but you can call me Nell like everyone else."

"I'm sorry," Colette voice cracked from the lack of use as she returned to her old self. "I didn't mean to be a burden to you all."

Nell smiled and replied, "You were no burden, you were a great talk in the village."

She smiled too and introduced herself, "I'm Colette Bru-."

"Pardon? I'm sorry, my ears weren't as good as they were before," Nell said.

Colette realized that if she said her full name, everyone would probably recognize her as a hero of this generation who helped save the two worlds. So instead she just gave Nell her first name, "Colette. I'm Colette."

"Well then, Colette's such a pretty name," Nell commented. "Now you better drink up before it grows cold."

"Yes ma'am," she said and then carefully sipped the hot drink.

-

In the next few days, Nell had been kind to her and soon Colette started to heal much faster from the care and devotion of the old woman that was like another grandmother to the Chosen. Nell also gave her a white robe to change into. They enjoyed each other's company very much, and soon Colette discovered that this place was-

"Exire," Colette repeated what Nell just said.

"Yes, my child. The floating haven for us half-elves," Nell said.

Colette knew where Exire was. It was in Tethe'alla's part of the world, floating in the sky cast in mist and mystery. The group had come on Exire once or twice to form a pact with Maxwell, the guardian spirit of Beginning. The whole floating village was inhabinated with half-elves... who all dispised humans.

"Then you all must hate me," Colette said, casting a sad look upon the covers.

"Of course not," a new voice said.

A half-elf man came into the room, also dressed in robes, but instead of Nell's white, his was pale blue bound also by a golden belt. He had long bluish-green hair tied back with only a strip of it that hugged to his face. His eyes was also the same colour as his hair, and he was quite tall. He had his arms folded together in front of his chest in a relaxed position as he stared intently at her.

Colette recognized this man. Her mouth was half opened, prepared to speak. but before she could, he spoke first, "Nellius, could I please have a word with our guest?"

"Certainly, my lord," the woman said, placing her sewing off to the side and exited the room.

"Lord Yuan," Colette said, her eyes wide and confused.

"Hello, Chosen of Sylvarant," the former member of Cruxis acknowledged. "You are probably wondering why I am here."

She nodded, "Yes please."

He sat down and begun, "After the world was put back together, I was left wondering what was there left to do. We could have helped you others make the world much more comfortable for half-elves, however I still felt guilty for betraying Mithos's trust. As a result, I decided that I, and the rest of the Renegades, should nurture and help the growth of Mithos's world."

"Exire," Colette whispered.

"Yes, Exire," Yuan nodded in response. "This growing village was cast into the sky by Mithos with the help of the Summon Spirit, Maxwell, to keep half-elves from the reach of humans and elves. Certainly you already know this, since Maxwell is now in the hand of your Summoner friend, Sheena from Mizuho."

Her eyes glazed over as she nodded. Sheena... yes, her Summoner friend. The one who formed pacts with the Summon Spirits to reconnect the two worlds. The one who was of much more use to Lloyd than her. What did Colette do? Grow a pair of wings and still trip over her own two feet!

Her eyes gathered tears when she remembered the kiss between her beloved and her friend. How could she be so naive to think that Lloyd would love her and only her!

"Chosen?"

"Please don't call me that anymore," she looked up at him. "I'm only Colette now."

"I see," he stated. "I assume you would like to go home as soon as possible-"

"No!" she said, afraid to face the others.

He perked an eyebrow up at her with a questioning and amusing look.

"It's just that-... I-... I can't say," she finished stupidly while squirming in the bed.

"I see," he said again. "Then I suppose you could stay here if you are uncomfortable going back."

"Really!" she asked cheerfully, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Who could say "no" to that? "Do you think the others will allow me."

"I am now the Lord of Exire. What I say is the way," Yuan told her, his face and voice neutral, not boasting at all. "Besides, they are anxious to meet and befriend you."

"Not all of them... right?"

"They will learn to then."

"Do you suppose..." she trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could get a place of my own, I hate taking up so much room and food that belongs to Nell," she asked.

"Of course," he replied with a gentle smile. "Since we Renegades have arrived, we began to expand the land and build more houses. We are even able to cultivate what little land we have also."

Colette smiled, eyes sparkling.

_"What would the others say about this...?"_

-

The air in Exire was fresh, pure and slightly cold. The land, consisting of little islands filled with three to four houses, were connected with strips of land that resembled bridges. There wasn't much room for children to play in, but the work needed to be done and the things that needed to be seen, preoccupied them. The houses were made from the stones ruins were written on, and they were covered with ivy, vines and even grape vines. They were round and small. Inside the houses were cozy, warm and homely.

Vegetaion were really enforced in this place to bring in much more fresher air than the place below them. Trees, flowers and herbs grew everywhere. On the more particulary larger islands, there were vegetable gardens and farm animals being grown and raised. Everwhere in this little haven for half-elves was blanked in a thin mist in the morning, that highlighted the sunrise beautifully. Exire has grown since the last Colette has been here.

"I would have allowed you to stay," Nell told her as she led them towards Colette's own little house.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be a bother to you," she replied, holding onto the old woman's arm.

"You wouldn't have been a bother... Just please visit me often."

"Of course!" she answered cheerfully.

"Well, here we are, your home," Nell said, smiling.

Colette's new home was situated on it's own little island attached to only one bridge that was in front of it, no other houses stood on it but hers. Lord Yuin obviously considered giving her privacy. It was made from the same gray stone as the other houses and had the same round shape. The house had three windows and a door, of course. A grape vine trailed up the left side of the house, shadowed under a coniferous tree. Flowers grew along the bottom of her new home. A pond that also took up residence under the tree held salmon.

"So you'll never go hungry," Nell said, refering to the grapes and salmon.

Inside was a nice, small and resourceful kitchen that held a wood stove, an ice box, cabinets, counters, pots, pans, cooking utensils, eating utensils, plates, bowls, cups and a sink. A small loveseat stood inbetween two doors that led to two other rooms. A small dining table was also in this room that could sit four people.

"Good for little get-together's," her friend said, speaking of the table.

The entrance room led to two other rooms. Her room to the left held a strudy bed, night table, chair and closet. The right room was the bathroom, consisting of a sink, toilet, bath and a closet to store towels and other such odds and ends.

The whole house was comfortable and loveable. The furniture were all made of comfy wood. And everything smelled of comfort, wood and fresh air. Colette was satisfied and excited to start her new life. A life without, hopefully, betrayal.

"Lord Yuan ordered for some clothes in your size to be in your closet. Towels, a toothbrush and toothpaste are already in your washroom, " Nell said, getting a bit sad that she was to leave soon.

"Thank you for everything, Nell. I will visit you soon, and please come visit me as well," Colette said sadly.

"I will, child. I will. Now, I must get going, my grandchildren are coming later on today, must bake something up for them. I'll be seeing you, child," Nell said.

"Bye! Please come back soon," she said as she waved goodbye to the woman who helped her so much.

"I see you're already here."

Colette turned around to see Yuan land gracefully behind her before he retracted his transparent blue wings. With him were two other half-elves that carried bags of other things, Yuan, himself, carried a black chest trimmed in silver.

"Lord Yuan," Colette greeted, attempting to curtsy, but almost tripping instead.

"No need. And please, call me Yuan. We have no such use for titles," he said. "With me and my two companions, we have brought some things that belong to you and some things I would love to gift upon you."

She smiled when he handed her a bag of flour, potatos and cauliflower. He also gave her half-a-dozen eggs, a slab of pork and a bottle of milk. When she recieved all the food items, Yuin dismissed the other two half-elves with Colette giving her thanks profusely.

"I would like to give this to you in private," Yuan said, nodding his head towards the chest.

"Okay!" she said and they carried the other bags into her new house.

After Lord Yuan helped Chosen Colette put everything in their rightful places in the small kitchen, they took seat at the dining table with the chest in the middle facing her.

"I believe these are yours," he said and opened the chest.

In the chest were her weapons, the chakrams.

The Darkness Weapon: The Magan Evil Eye.

"It must have fallen from my belt," Colette said looking at the blinking eye at the center of a black, spiked disk.

"Incredible weapons. I have thought the Darkness Weapons were forever lost," Yuin told her.

"We found them all," Colette informed with a small smile.

"I see. They are quite powerful," he said with a nod as he closed the chest. He then produced a bag of coins onto the table as well. "These were found near you also. There are 500 gald."

Her smile widened as she took them, "Thank you so very much for returning these to me."

"You might have to work to get more money, or..."

"I could defeat more monsters in the Below Lands," she finished for him.

That was how the people of Exire refered to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla: the Below Lands.

Yuin smiled, "Yes, that's a possible way, but I was thinking of another."

"What is it?"

"You could work for me."

"That's still working... Really! I could actually work for you?"

"Yes... although I would understand if you preferred not to, given to our past together-"

"I would love too!" she exclaimed.

Yuan smiled in relief and said, "Good. You could help me with relations."

"...I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," she said in confusion, cocking her head to the side. How innocent she looked!

"You could help others to co-operate with each other, or with people from the Below Lands," he explained.

"Like being friends?"

"Exactly!"

With a huge smile she agreed, "I would love to help people become friends!"

-

**the point**


	3. The Glimpse of the Mana Seraphim

**Angel Tears**

**Chapter Three: The Glimpse of the Mana Seraphim**

-

Colette Brunel, Relations Director of Exire, former Hero of Mana and once Chosen of Syvarant, was learning how to make chocolate chip cookies from her friend Amil Arian. She had the same expressive blue eyes, same long blonde hair and same character as a year past, but now some things lingered near her presence: maturity, bliss and beauty.

She has certainly grown in both body and mind. She has grown much more in tuned to her surrondings and to herself. It has, after all, been a year since she arrived in Exire, and dealing with people not caring about each other, made her judgement much more well-rounded and clear.

Although many half-elves born on Exire accepted her right away and treasured her advice, no matter how blunt and crazy they were, the half-elves that moved to Exire from the Below Lands previously and recently were wary of her. They shunned her at first, refusing to even acknowledge her title, status and her friendly nature, but eventually, even they could not ignore such a kind person such as herself. Now, whenever new arrivals from the Below Lands came to Exire, Colette would surely be there to greet them first and help them settle in.

Amil Arian was the granddaughter of Colette's friend, Nellius Arian. Amil was about Colette's age, just a bit older by a year. She had long, dark blue hair and bright green eyes. Always patient, understanding and intelligent. She wore a brown dress and usually wore a white apron for she _loved_ to bake. And like other half-elves, Amil had pointed ears.

They were sitting at the table of Colette's house, a house Ami envied because it was quaint, private and was built with a kitchen one would die for, waiting for the cookies to be done.

"How is Nellius?" Colette asked, worried for her ill friend.

"Grandmother is getting better. The colour is returning to her skin," Amil said, relieveing the Director of worry.

"I'm glad to hear!" she said while wiping something sticky on her hand to her apron.

"How are the Below Lands?" Amil asked, always wanting to hear of the world of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. She wanted so badly to sprout wings and fly down there herself, but knew she couldn't.

Colette didn't like going to the Below Lands very often, only when she was in need of gald or of items that could not be obtained in Exire. The world below held memories she wished to forget and people she did not want to explain herself to. However, it was just yesterday she went to the re-built Palamacosta for some fish besides the salmon that swam in her pond.

"It is well," she replied, a gentle smile on her face.

She lied. She must, or she'll taint Amil's beautiful world. She didn't have to protect herself from Sylvarant or Tethe'alla for she had seen the worst and have lived through it strongly. The truth was, even after the defeat of Mithos eight months ago, humans and elves were having a hard time accepting half-elves. Although the Elder Elf in Hiemdall and the King of Tethe'alla in Meltokio are trying their hardest to convince their people, there have been rebellions. Rebellions between the elves, humans, and even half-elves. Everything was a disaster.

"That's good to hear," Amil said, nodding.

"And what about you? How is your bakery coming along?" Colette asked, curious as ever.

Her friend's smile grew at the mention of her pride and joy, "Everything's going so well. Everyone loves my bread, cakes, cookies and pastries! Oh, Colette, I still want to thank you for helping me set it up!"

"No problem! That's what friends are for!"

That was when the timer went off and they each scrambled excitedly to the cookies. Amil pulled it out, Colette got the spatula to get them off and they both let the cookies cool down before taking one each and took a satisfiying bite out of them. Yes, these were just perfect.

-

Colette was standing under her tree, the soft breeze carrying her hair and rippling her pond. The moon cast her shadow above the water where one could see the fish swimming and the stars were reflected in her eyes. She looked into the sky with her hands clasped together in front of her heart, wondering how things got the way they were.

Even after a year, she could still remember _him_. His smile, his laughter, his hair, his eyes... and just him. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she didn't leave and confronted him instead. She knew Sheena would have gotten hurt. She knew Lloyd loved her back... maybe that's why she left. He loved her and yet he cheated on her.

"At least now, Sheena can have him," she whispered into the passing wind.

It was the beginning of summer and she was wearing a thin, silk sleeping gown that trailed onto the ground, illuminating her soft complexion. The gown showed her neck and her shoulders. Her hair, glowing in the moonlight, swam down her back. She tilted her head downwards, closed her eyes and prayed... prayed for everyone.

"Oh, Goddess Martel please let Lloyd complete his quest without harm. Let Sheena get what she most desires. Let Regal smooth out his past pain and let his bussiness blossom. Watch Presea grow into a woman full of life and let her know she is never alone. Let Genius become confident in his love for Presea, and let Raine find a way to love also. Give Zelos love and care at his time of need in his goal of riding racism... Please take care of everyone I love dearly."

And then there was silence as she let her faith flow through her. Hopefully, Martel can hear her.

**"Colette... help me..."**

Her head snapped up upon hearing the voice. She knew that voice... she recognized it...

**"Help me..."**

Her Cruxis Crystal burned slightly at the base of her neck. She tried, over the several months, to remove the exsphere, but every time she tried, something pulled her back, or something always interupted her. She just as well given up on the jewel. Suddenly, a vision appeared right before her consisting of a mob, of fire and...

"The Mana Tree!" she exclaimed, eyes wide in fear.

She unfurled her wings, raveling her hair around her and raining sparkling dust everywhere. Her wings have developed over the year, it had become more sophisticated and graceful, and it resembled Mithos Yggdrasil's wings. Though, his was all magenta, hers was violet and magenta, accompained by sparkles everytime she revealed them.

Taking a deep breath, she lept from her private floating island and dropped down to the Below Lands, her wings wrapped around her so that her decent would not be slowed down. When she got low enough, she spread her wings, catching against the wind, and flew towards the Mana Tree, or so Lloyd named it. It was an appropriate name considering that the little sapling was the source of all mana now.

In the distance she could see many people crowding the tree, tourches over their heads. Elves and the King's Knights were creating a barrier between the Tree and the angry mob of humans. She could hear Martel crying for help because the Goddess was the incarnation of the tree and was one along side it.

"Kill the Tree!" a man yelled above the others.

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted in unison.

"It's the source of all our troubles!"

"Yeah!"

"Gentlemen," a familiar male voice consoled in front of the people guarding the tree, "and lovely ladies, please be reasonable here. This is the _Mana Tree_. Without it, all living things will _die_. Surely, you don't want everything to wither away, right?"

_"Zelos,"_ Colette thought as she flew down softly and hid behind the rubble of the once great Tower of Salvation, and behind the elves and knights.

"If it weren't for this Tree then we wouldn't have had that stupid Kharlan war and none of this would have happened!"

"I placed my whole faith and being into Martel... only to find that she was a sham made by half-elves!"

"Now you want us to _accept_ half-elves after what they've done as Desians," a Syvarant resident asked.

"Besides, they are _below_ us," definetly a Tethe'alla resident said that.

**"Seraphim of Mana... please help me..."**

Colette turned her head to look at the Tree. It had grown since she had laid eyes on it before and she noticed that the sparkles it was emitting had lessened. She could feel the flow of Mana coming from it now that she was so close, but she realized that she couldn't feel it in Exire! How could she not have noticed that the Mana coming from it was slowly withering away? Is no one giving it adiration and love?... Not even Lloyd?

**"Seraphim... please feed the Mana Tree with your own Mana and give it your love... that is the only way to save it."**

"I will," Colette promised.

She got up from her hiding place, wings still open, casting an earthly glow around her. Around her, the crowd gasped at the sight as she walked towards the Tree. The Mana Tree's height was up to her waist, its leaves were beginning to shrivel up. She bent her knees and sat beside it as the moon cast its shadows upon her.

Zelos stared with eyes in disbelief. No one could see her clearly for she was shinning, only her silohette could be made out. As she put her hands above the ground the Tree stood and closed her eyes to concentrate, Zelos recognized the angel wings.

"Could it be?" he asked himself, taken a back by her sudden appearance.

Before long, a golden magic circle appeared beneath the Tree and Colette started to transfer her Mana into the Tree in the form of sparkles. The small spheres of light swam in the air, danced among the leaves and then was absorbed into the ground.

**"Very well done Seraphim of Mana..."**

Colette opened her eyes and breathed in deep before she took one of the now lush green leaves in her hand. She smiled in relief to feel the intense Mana coming off from it and the love it felt towards her.

Once she was sure that the Tree would live to see at least another year, she got up, spread her wings wide and flew off into the night sky. Zelos, feeling his Cruxis Crystal respond to the Mana coming from the Tree, watched her take flight and disappear.

"Colette... was that really you?"

-

**the point**


	4. The Alliance

**Angel Tears**

**Chapter Four: The Alliance**

- - -

"Representatives from Meltokio will be coming tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon to meet with you and Lord Yuan," the messenger read and then looked to her.

Colette, or Lady Colette to be more specific, was, in his eyes and many others, pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty in a way of angelic innocence. Her hair, over the course she had been in Exire, had grown to her shin, but she kept her bangs. She had it tied back into a long braid that tailed behind her. She was wearing an apron of an earthly brown over top of a modest white dress. He, and everyone around her, had watched her grow from clumsy and naïve to graceful and wise… and still a bit naïve.

He smiled at the last thought.

Exire was proud of her and how she handled relationships between the citizens and their allies.

She looked up from her baking in surprise. Meltokio had never gave the impression of wanting to interact with Exire before, why now? She shut the oven door and looked inquiringly at the messenger. She could only assume that things were getting out of order in the Below Lands for them to seek the sky for help.

She took off the mitts and set them on the table, "Thank you for informing me, Szere."

Szere, eyes of azure and hair flaxen, bowed with a smile and replied, "Your welcome, milady. At your dismissal?"

"You may go," she answered and watched him leave after he placed the scroll onto her table.

She sighed before taking the scroll and putting it safely up on a shelf. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and wondered what to wear for tomorrow. Now that she thought of it, she had better not tell Amil or she'd come over and dress her up as if she were her doll.

- - -

"Oh, how about this one?" Amil pulled another simple gown out and observed it before throwing it on the bed. "No, not good enough. I mean, _Meltokio_, for crying out loud. That's important! This one's nice, but it doesn't have the "flair" I'm looking for…"

Colette refrained herself from sighing and watched silently as her friend dove through her closet. Amil's dark blue hair was slightly ruffled and her breath a bit ragged. Was picking out an outfit that strenuous?

A soft knock emitted from the door and then Nellius came in with refreshments, "Amil, dear, you should slow down before you scare poor Colette."

"You don't need to worry," Colette reassured. "I can keep up… barely, but I can."

Nell smiled in amusement and handed the Relations Director a cup of hot milk.

"Thank you," she smiled too.

"I apologize, Colette, but this is important," Amil insisted, and she was right.

The capital of Tethe'alla wished to form an alliance with Exire, something the floating island would do well with. However, Colette could feel some angst coming from some of the half-elves that have been saved from the Below Lands, and they did not want this alliance to come about.

"Do not worry about the younger ones," Nell consoled, somehow reading her young friend's mind. "They are somewhat hot-headed, but they'll simmer down soon enough."

Colette gave her a grateful smile.

"Aha! Found it!" Amil suddenly sounded; proud of herself as she produced a gown that Colette could have sworn she lost.

- - -

When the Advisors and the King of Meltokio agreed that forming an alliance with Exire would prove fruitful, Zelos did not think that it would involve him. In fact, he didn't think that they would even let go of him long enough for him to accompany the group to Exire. But here he was, at Exire, supposedly a key player in writing up the treaty.

Exire was just as he had remembered it: absolutely stunning. It was high noon, too late for a ghostly mist to dance above the ground, but it was early enough for the afternoon sun to accentuate the architecture of the floating island.

He grinned and readied himself to meet Yuan. It was no surprise to him when he heard tell that Yuan was the new Lord of Exire. However, what _was_ a great surprise was the woman that stood just behind the Lord of Exire's shoulder when they arrived.

She didn't look like she was walking, rather floating. Her blonde hair waved in the wind, whirling softly around her, and her cerulean eyes sparkled in the sunlight, making him think of sapphires. She wasn't very tall, but slender enough to give the impression. She wore an off-shouldered cream dress with a draped neck and long sleeves that wrapped around half her palm nicely. It gave a slight pearl sheen every time she moved, which Zelos found to his liking, and it was loose, but not loose enough that he couldn't admire her trim legs that went on and on…

"Lord Zelos," Yuan interrupted his thoughts, his green-blue eyes held mirth.

Zelos snapped out of his stupor quick enough to save his pride as he answered fluidly, as if nothing had distracted him in the first place, "Lord Yuan, it's great to see you again."

"I as well," Lord Yuan replied and then moved to the woman beside him. "May I introduce, or re-introduce for that matter, Lady Colette, Relations Director of Exire. Colette, this is, as you already know, Lord Zelos, Chosen of Tethe'alla."

"Good afternoon," Colette greeted politely and curtsied.

Zelos felt his jaw drop, but couldn't find the time or strength to close it back up. It was impossible that this… _gorgeous_ woman was the little Chosen of Sylvarant. Her voice wasn't even the same. He strictly remembered a bubbly, high-pitched voice instead of this flowing and (dare he say it?) seductive voice of a woman.

Colette couldn't help but let a giggle escape her mouth at his expression and Yuan couldn't remember the last time he had been so entertained.

A knight of Meltokio, who was standing stiffly beside his Lord Zelos, had decided to close his Lord's mouth for him. He brushed his red hair from his face before settling his orange eyes on the ground. Hopefully, he saved his Lord's decorum. He snuffled a chuckle, as he stood alert once again.

"Um, thank you, Sir Gaben," Zelos recovered and Sir Gaben gave a nod.

"Shall we?" Yuan asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Which was partially true. He knew that Zelos was a bit… strange when it came to pretty ladies, but around Colette? Well, he'll never forget Zelos' face.

"We shall," Zelos agreed and then composedly offered his arm to the woman, who was Colette apparently. He had yet to grasp that fully yet.

Colette smiled softly and took his arm, lifting her trailing skirts with her other hand.

- - -

They assembled around the round table comfortably before beginning. Colette sat across from Zelos, and felt herself grow from her initial shock to nervousness. Although she didn't show it, she was just as surprised to see that Meltokio would send their beloved Chosen to Exire to talk over the possibilities of an alliance.

Of course, the thought had crossed her mind a few times, but she knew that Zelos was too important to Tethe'alla for them to spare. Glancing briefly at him, she guessed not.

Zelos was exactly as she remembered him to be. Same long red hair, same blue eyes and same pink outfit ("Only _real_ men wear pink!"). She smiled upon remembering. The only difference was his demeanor, although it was a barest of changes. He seemed to have matured, but she assumed that they all have over the year.

"I understand that Meltokio wishes to form an alliance with us," Lord Yuan began. "I can see that it would do both us some good."

"Especially when it would be an example to other half-elves and humans that we _are_ trying to close the gap," Zelos added.

Yuan nodded appreciatively, "I'm glad that we think the same."

There was a knock at the door and then maids came in with trays of drinks and food. Colette politely thanked one when she placed a cup each of water, milk and wine in front of her as another set a plate of a blueberry muffin with sugar cookies. They smiled in response and then left just as quietly as they arrived.

When Colette looked away from the maids and back to the table, she found Zelos watching her. He smiled sincerely, and she felt her face heat up softly on its own. She swallowed and then brought the cup of water to her mouth, her throat suddenly felt raw and dry.

"How will we come about this?" an Exire advisor asked.

A Meltokio advisor answered, "Perhaps we should…"

And Colette could tell that it was going to be a long meeting and decided to settle more comfortably in her chair.

- - -

Two hours later, Zelos' attention began to sway from the meeting to the little angel in front of him. He couldn't help himself, his eyes would just now and then move to the Relations Director of Exire on their own accord. Every time they did, it took a moment for Zelos to realize who he was looking at and then quickly draw his eyes away. But doing so every ten seconds was distracting him from the meeting.

After three hours into the meeting, he decided that it was no use and concluded that he might as well just look at her. He found that watching her and participating in the meeting was much more efficient. He was somehow multitasking like he never did before. That was until, of course, when she began licking the sugar off her fingers after a cookie.

He swallowed audibly.

"What is your take on this, Lord Zelos?" Lord Yuan asked, noticing Zelos' gaze on one of his Directors and couldn't resist a jab even if he tried.

"Erm…" Zelos was lost. What had they been talking about? They were all staring at him intently, waiting somewhat tiredly. This has been a very long meeting, after all. And was it him, or was the room getting hot? He swore that he was sweating now.

"If I may," Colette interrupted carefully.

Their attention swivelled.

"Go ahead," Zelos said without missing a beat. Thank Martel that there was an angel to save him.

"To close this treaty, I think that there should be an exchange between the two kingdoms," Colette suggested.

Zelos rested his chin on his palm and decided right there and then to like her voice.

"Would you mind explaining, Colette?" Yuan asked, interested.

"Perhaps, a citizen from Exire would agree to live in Meltokio for a time, and then a citizen from Meltokio can live in Exire for a time," Colette clarified. "This would allow the relationships between humans and half-elves to settle if they realize that we're not that different from each other. This would enforce the trust and friendship between our two societies."

Zelos couldn't help but look at her in awe as he let his mind absorb her words. He wasn't the only one who liked the idea, the whole room seemed to be buzzing. Yuan leaned back with a smile and nodded at her. He was indeed fortunate to have such a character into his court.

"I like that idea," Zelos put in. And when the Chosen of Tethe'alla liked the idea, the rest of the Meltokio representatives liked it too.

"Yes," an Exire representative agreed. The Exire court had taken a liking to the Seraphim of Mana a long time ago. "Lady Colette is wise."

"Then it is settled?" Yuan asked.

It was settled.

- - -

"Can I?" was the first question Amil asked when she heard of the exchange program.

Colette was afraid of this. Poor innocent Amil… she did not know of the scorn some humans held for half-elves. Colette sat down on her bed, careful not to crease her cream-coloured dress, and sighed. How was she going to handle this?

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," Nell put in, liking the thought of Amil seeing the outside world.

Colette looked at her elderly friend in shock.

"Grandmother approves," Amil said. "Can I, Colette? I promise not to cause any trouble."

Colette contemplated and decided to just calm Amil first, "I'll bring it to Lord Yuan's attention."

"Yes!" Amil cheered and released a blissful smile before going towards the door.

"But I can not guarantee that you would be the one," Colette shouted after the exiting half-elf.

"I do not think she heard you, my dear," Nell said, settling down beside the Director, her eyes dancing with fun.

Colette sighed and asked, "Why would you agree?"

"Why not?" Nell replied, not at all perturbed.

"It's dangerous for her to be in the Below Lands," Colette explained.

"You would be there with her, would you not?" Nell questioned easily.

The blonde shook her head and said, "Despite that-"

"Are you going to be there?" Nell repeated her question.

"Yes, of course," the once Chosen of Sylvarant answered.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Nell said, smiling softly. "I have faith."

Colette closed her eyes, "Have faith in what?"

"I have faith that the humans down there are just like you," Nell replied in all honesty.

The Angel of Mana couldn't help but smile at that.

- - -

**the point**


End file.
